Radioactive
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Shezow/Maz. One-sided!Shezap/Maz.] Shezap is back, but she finds she wants whatever Shezow does. But after she finds herself truly wanting Maz, the situation becomes so much more.


The boots clunked over the roof. The green clothing glowed in the moonlight. He reached the window where he finally found someone important slept. Well, at least to get Shezow to come after him. He pressed his hands against the locked window, focusing hard to get the glass to melt with toxicity levels.

Dropping in, the teen straightened up gracefully. He moved to stand over the slumbering form. Reaching down, he stroked the sleeping boy's hair. With a malicious smirk, he tugged it back harshly.

Maz's eyes shot open as that. He almost thought it was Shezow angry with him for something, but adjusting to the poor lighting from outside, he found it to be an imposter. Shaking slightly, he tried getting away with his body, but failed as the grip on his hair tightened. This wasn't good.

Shezap didn't bother; he just tugged off the covers. He was wearing dorky pajamas, which made his eyes roll. Forcing him to stand up by his hair, "I'm taking you for a little while, won't that be fun?" It was rhetorical, and he glared to shut Maz's probable upcoming reply up.

It was early in the morning, and it would be light out soon. Maybe he should have rethought this... No chance backing out, though. "Get dressed, idiot, we have things to do."

Though Maz had told Guy he'd be there early to help clean out the lair. Sure it'd be boring, but he just wanted to be a help to his partner against fighting crime. A lot had happened since they found the next Shezow. He just gave in to this demanding version. Getting dressed in a shirt and jeans, he slipped on some tied shoes just in case.

He was right they were needed. Shezap grinned evilly, then motioned for him to follow. At his hesitance, he moved right back in front of him, glaring dangerously. He hesitantly followed after.

Just when he thought he'd fall from the roof, Shezap held him bridal-style, deciding leaping from roof to roof was a good plan. He thought the worst, but didn't obtain a scratch. Yet. Beginning to find himself on lower ground in an alley, he wasn't ready for it.

He snorted at his wincing, "You seem scared, Maz."

Knowing his name made him wary. This would become dangerous if he got away.

Shezap led them through his best friend's neighborhood. He waited until they were near Shezow's domain. Then he started beating at Guy's family mailbox with a piece of plywood on the side of the road. It took a bit, but finally a car zipped out from a random spot to meet them.

A teenager that looked exactly like Shezap, save that he was in pink, hopped out. He sized himself up to the menace. Then he spotted Maz awkwardly and tiredly standing there. Fighting a yawn, especially from shock, "Maz!" He cleared her throat for her "feminine" vocals, "Maz! What are you doing with her?"

The toxic cross dresser grinned widely, "Nothing you need to worry about, but he's all mine now."

That wasn't a good answer. Losing his cool, Shezow leapt onto his evil version. Their fighting was like how stereotypical women seemed to fight on television. Maz couldn't believe his eyes. He was on the fence between cheering, but he also figured Shezow would end up needing help.

Maz went over to get up the fallen piece of plywood. He wielded it near where Shezap mostly stood, trying to fix his hair as Shezow practically ripped at it.

Shezap snorted after the fighting died down, dusting off his outfit slowly. Quirking a brow, he smirked, "What do you plan to do, doll?"

Maz just kept attempting to swing. Shezap blocked hit after hit, even yawning into a free hand.

Shezow came out from her shock of how protective in return Maz was being, and flew a fist at Shezap.

The toxic creation cackled, leaping into the air to avoid a fight. The fist collided with Maz, knocking him down harshly. He looked hurt, but tried not to be mad at his friend. They looked up, causing Shezow to basically steam, "You get to fly?"

"Oh yes, why I suppose I do," drew out the evil clone, floating just high enough to dodge the attempted hits his way. He lounged so he was resting on his side with his hand holding up his head in a nonchalant pose.

The superhero wouldn't have any of this, "That isn't playing fair, you have to come down here and fight me for Maz!" He blushed, "I mean... just because we still need to fight like all those years ago.

Intrigued, Shezap landed back down in between them, "If the cute toy's my reward, then I'm up for a fight with you."

"Don't be so sure, I'll defeat you this time!" The pink-clad cross dresser got close to his crush.

All the while, Maz just held the plywood, feeling crummy despite the gorgeous duo near him. That worked perfectly fine for his spirits when he realized what this could lead to again, "Wait, are you two having a cat fight over me?"

Shezow sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Not helping, Maz."

The oldest gave a nervous laugh at the look he got, "Sorry..." He felt naked without a secret identity, but in his defense, he was woken up so early.

The way the two shared glance, then laughed at one another… That wasn't fair! Shezap never got a chance for anything of that nature. All he got was the short end of the stick. He got to be in a cheap hotel, reluctantly working long hours there so he could be there for free.

"You don't deserve him!" The green-streaked villain nearly screamed. His voice was becoming even less pleasant. He held his shoulder-length poofy hair in a tight grip, "You're too privileged to deserve this much happiness! I see you two hugging, and I know you want kissing, but…" He collapsed onto the sidewalk, the bat-like cape shrouding his frail shoulders like a security blanket.

His sudden tears fell, and his makeup ran pitifully. There went his evil powers.

This situation had Shezow uncomfortable, but Maz had a giant heart. The half-Asian got to the ground next to his captor, unable to stop himself, "Hey, you should turn that frown upside-down!"

Shezow quirked a brow and frowned, forgetting the feminine voice usage, "There's no time for that, Maz! We have to turn him in while we can."

"No, we can't. He's your evil side. He also looks almost exactly like you." Was what Maz should have said, but he felt clever at the moment, "You're right, I guess we do."

Shezap freaked out. He couldn't fight with his makeup running, which he found to be his personal weakness. Sniffling, he clung to Maz's legs as a physical plea, "No!"

Maz made a face as if he were thinking it over, "Will you stop hurting us, and the city?"

Shezap reluctantly nodded his head, and his eyes were so messy and watery. You could almost feel bad for him. He had barely any way to communicate with anyone without first being mistaken as his original. Though, that was hardly a good excuse. There were ways to be different, but not through this way.

It seemed like he never learned a good cruel technique to the art of stealing or kidnapping. Good thing to, because he could have really hurt Maz.

Thinking of that, Shezow brought out his lipstick, letting it release from its usual place so it became a glowing stick, putting it at his double's face, "Good, now prove that, and don't come back."

That did it. The toxic production began to leave, sneaking a look at Maz. Though after enough time, he smirked, not caring that some blackened tears got on his lips. Too easy.

Shezow brought his weapon back to his utility belt, "I don't feel too good about this." He noticed how Maz seemed to just be staring at him. Soon he felt lips on his own for the first time. Not liking the sudden change in tempo, he cracked an open hand across the cheek.

It made a noise, and the taller recoiled. Holding his cheek gingerly, Maz looked at the ground, "I…" His face was soon grabbed for a hungrier kiss, startling him as his eyes widened in shock. Once it broke, he looked at the superhero before him in disbelief, "What was that?"

Breathlessly, Shezow gave a grin as he responded, "She-mazing." He moved to hop into the passenger seat, "Okay, since you're my boyfriend now, that means you drive, dude."

Good old Guy. Even through the convincing outer appearance, he was the same male who lazed around.

Maz climbed over and into the vehicle. He started the car to move it back to the lair. He nearly crashed from even more kissing. Whatever got into his best friend shouldn't ever need to leave…


End file.
